1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for electrically testing microelectronic fabrications. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for accurately electrically testing microelectronic fabrications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integral to the fabrication of microelectronic fabrications, and in particular to the fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications, is the electrical testing of microelectronic fabrications. The electrical testing of microelectronic fabrications may occur: (1) during various stages incident to the ongoing fabrication of microelectronic fabrication substrates, as is generally understood to encompass in-line electrical testing of microelectronic fabrications; as well as (2) subsequent to completion of fabrication of microelectronic fabrication substrates, as is generally understood to encompass final electrical testing of microelectronic fabrications. Within either in-line electrical testing of microelectronic fabrications or final electrical testing of microelectronic fabrications there is typically employed an electrical test apparatus and method which provide for electrically testing various microelectronic devices and/or various microelectronic circuits, generally within a plurality of microelectronic fabrication die derived from a microelectronic fabrication substrate.
While in-line electrical testing of microelectronic fabrications and final electrical testing of microelectronic fabrications while employing electrical test apparatus and methods are both of considerable interest and of considerable importance to the goal of fabricating fully functional and fully reliable microelectronic fabrications, both in-line electrical testing of microelectronic fabrications and final electrical testing of microelectronic fabrications are nonetheless not entirely without problems with respect to the goal of fabricating fully functional and fully reliable microelectronic fabrications. In that regard, both in-line electrical testing of microelectronic fabrications and final electrical testing of microelectronic fabrications are often not entirely accurate when fabricating microelectronic fabrications.
It is thus desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication to provide electrical test apparatus and methods for more accurately electrically testing microelectronic fabrications.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
Various apparatus, systems and methods for electrically testing microelectronic fabrications, such as to realize desirable results, have been disclosed in the art of microelectronic fabrication.
Included among the methods, systems and apparatus, but not limited among the methods, systems and apparatus, are methods, systems and apparatus disclosed within Miyamoto, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,095 (an electrical test apparatus with an ability to dynamically change test criteria when electrically testing a microelectronic fabrication such as to more efficiently test the microelectronic fabrication).
Desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication are additional electrical test apparatus and methods which may be employed for more accurately testing microelectronic fabrications.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an electrical test apparatus and an electrical test method for electrically testing a microelectronic fabrication.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an electrical test apparatus and an electrical test method in accord with the first object of the present invention, wherein the microelectronic fabrication is accurately electrically tested.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an electrical test apparatus and an electrical test method in accord with the first object of the present invention and the second object of the present invention, wherein the electrical test apparatus is readily fabricated and the electrical test method is readily commercially implemented.
In accord with the objects of the present invention, the present invention provides an electrical test apparatus and an electrical test method for electrically testing a microelectronic fabrication.
In accord with the present invention, the electrical test apparatus comprises an electrical test apparatus controller. The electrical test apparatus also comprises a data storage means associated with the electrical test apparatus controller, where the data storage means provides for storage of a library of electrical test programs corresponding with a plurality of substrates which may be electrically tested with the electrical test apparatus. The electrical test apparatus also comprises a substrate identification means also associated with the electrical test apparatus controller. Within the electrical test apparatus, the electrical test apparatus controller is programmed to: (1) accept from the substrate identification means identification information for a substrate within the plurality of substrates which may be electrically tested with the electrical test apparatus; and (2) absent operator intervention to automatically select a corresponding electrical test program within the library of electrical test programs for electrically testing the substrate within the plurality of substrates which may be electrically tested with the electrical test apparatus.
The electrical test apparatus of the present invention contemplates a method for testing a microelectronic fabrication while employing the electrical test apparatus of the present invention.
The present invention provides an electrical test apparatus and method for electrically testing a microelectronic fabrication, wherein the microelectronic fabrication is accurately electrically tested.
The present invention realizes the foregoing object by providing an electrical test apparatus comprising: (1) an electrical test apparatus controller; (2) a data storage means associated with the electrical test apparatus controller, where the data storage means provides for storage of a library of electrical test programs corresponding with a plurality of substrates which may be electrically tested with the electrical test apparatus; and (3) a substrate identification means also associated with the electrical test apparatus controller, where the electrical test apparatus controller is programmed to: (1) accept from the substrate identification means identification information for a substrate within the plurality of substrates which may be electrically tested with the electrical test apparatus; and (2) absent operator intervention to automatically select a corresponding electrical test program within the library of electrical test programs for electrically testing the substrate within the plurality of substrates which may be electrically tested with the electrical test apparatus. By automatically selecting the electrical test program absent operator intervention, the electrical test apparatus of the present invention, and its associated electrical test method, provide for more accurately testing a microelectronic fabrication.
The apparatus of the present invention is readily fabricated and the method of the present invention is readily commercially implemented. The present invention employs components, apparatus and systems as are generally known in the art of microelectronic fabrication, but assembled and programmed in a fashion such as to provide the present invention. Since it is thus at least in part an assembly and programming of a series of components, apparatus and systems which provides the present invention, rather than the existence of components, apparatus and systems which provides the present invention, the apparatus of the present invention is readily fabricated and the method of the present invention is readily commercially implemented.